Cinderella or Fairella?
by maria-is-lucifer
Summary: Cinderella story tsubasa style! Fai is a what? Read to find out....... Attempted humor and rated T for Language......


**_A/N: I do not own tsubasa chronicles because CLAMP does..._**

**Yuuko:** And if she did, she will add herself as one of the characters...

**Fai:** Hyuu! She really wanted to be here with us...

**Kurogane:** She's too damn busy to go with us...

**kagurasango279:** Don't worry, I'll make a special appearance and Fai, things will drastically change... bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

**kagurasango279: **Anyways, I got inspired ny the writers who keep on turning fairytales into tsubasa so more power to you people and that is one of the main reasons I made this...

**Warning:** Attempted Humor but failed so dont' kill me...

* * *

Once upon a time, in the land of Nihon, lived a pretty young girl named Fairella. So okay, I made it from Cinderella but Fai's a girl now and things will go crazier. Back to the story. She lives with her loving father, Ashura, on a beautiful house by the hills. Ashura thought that he cannot raise a child without a mother so he remarried. He married a woman named Tomoyo (sorry guys but this is not a Tomoyo bashing story. I thought it would be appropriate because of what she did to Kurogane) and had two daughters namely, Mokona and Modoki ( I am starting to run out of names already? never mind...) who were overly jealous of Fairella's beauty and kindness. 

One day, Fairella's father died. Things started to change. She started to sleep at the attic and they would all treat her like a maid. They made her do all the housework from morning till night. They never gave her peace and yet she ket on smiling. For a small, kind, blonde child, she never seems to loose hope just like her beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

Fairella was doing housework while listening to the radio. _"And that song was brought to you by Knorr. Makulay ang buhay sa sinabawang gulay.It's 11 am. Time to read song requests. From Aly, can you please play the song Fergalicious and hi to my friends from Cebu city. Okay Aly, we'll try to play that song. Next is from Angel, please play Way back into love by Haley Benett and Hugh Grant. I'm kind of a romantic today. Please say hi to all my friends from Laguna namely Kate, Joan, Ynn, LJ and Elizabeth. Thank You. Your welcome Angel. We'll try to play that song too. Now here are you requests and I'll be back." _Annonced th Dj. Soon afterwards, Fairella was dancing around the house to the tune of Fergalicious while cleaning the whole house. She was swaying her hips and dancing to the beat. Thousands of her suitors were watching outside and cheering (Pervs). Soon, her Tomoyo heard all the commotion and shoed them all away. Her stepsisters were really jealous because she has many suitors while they both have none. She was afterall, 16. 

"Fairella. Go to the market and buy something for us to eat." Ordered Tomoyo. " Yes Tomoyo-sama." Fairella obediently did what she was asked and left the house. " Serves her right for stealing everybody from us." Said Mokona after Fairella left. " Yeah. She's a no good bitch!" Shouted Modoki. "Calm down girls. She will never be able to steal them again." Said the scheming stepmother.

"Hmpf. I never even get to hear the next song. Maybe I'll go to Xing's house. She has a radio and a huge plasma screen tv. But I have to go home early and her father is scary." Fairella said to herself. She was lost in her thoughts until she bumped into someone. They both fell down."Oi! Watch where you're going." Said the man whom she accidentally bumped into. " I'm so sorry." She said. She quickly stood and straightened up and offered a hand to him. "Let me help you." Fai said (OMG! What happened? They became OOC!). He looked up and reached for the hand she offered. She stumbled because of his weight but he caught her and they ended up in an embrace. They quickly pulled away from the embrace and faced opposite sides, blushing (kawai!). The man cleared his throat, turned to her and said," I'm Kurogane. What might your name be?" "I'm Fairella." She turned to him and shook hands."Nice to meet you Fairella." Said Kurogane being as polite as he can. "Nice to meet you too Kuro-chii." Said Fairella. Kurogane's brow twitched in anger and was about scream at her when something rang. It was Fairella's celphone( it was a gift from Sakura-chan before she had amnesia). She reached for it in her pocket and saw who was calling. "I'm so sorry but I have to go." Said a panicking Fairella. "Meet me in the forest clearing tonight." Said Kurogane. She nodded and proceeded to run while answering the phone.

* * *

It was nighttime and Fairella prepared a basket, picnic blanket and her favorite radio(given by Xing Huo). She sneaked out her bedroom window. "God, this is much harder than I thought." She said. She almost got caught by her stepmother.Finally, when she was down, she ran towards the forest clearing. No one was there yet so she decided to fix things up. She set the picnic blanket arranged the food and opened the radio. 

A few minutes later, a shadow appeared near the tree. He walked towards Fai. "Kuro-koi! I thought you wouldn't come." Fairella said. He was enchanted by her beauty. Her beautiful blue eyes glistening in the monlight, the highlights of her blonde hair and her clothing fitted her perfectly. She looked like a goddess in his eyes. Fai was also staring at Kurogane. His beautiful hair and red eyes, his handsome face and muscular body. Both looked away and were blushing. Kurogane, an 18-year-old-man, blushing. His parents would take a photo if they saw him like this. He summoned up his courage and said,"Fairella, I am inviting you to a ball in my country Celes this coming Saturday." "Isn't that the neaby country? But only royal people can send invitations." Said Fairella. A few moments of realization occured to her. She bowed down and humbly said,"I would most certainly be honored, Prince Kurogane." "But I don't know how to dance." She said. "Don't worry. I'll teach you." Kurogane said. The radio started to play Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

Kurogane took Fairella's hand for a dance. They slowly danced with Kurogane being the lead. Fairella was able to keep up a bit but stumbles and lands into a hug with Kurogane. They both blushed. "Let the rhythm of the music carry you away." Said Kurogane. "Um... Okay." Fairella said with determination in her eyes.

_And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

They were very close and slow dancing(as in js prom). Hearts beating as one.

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

They loved every single moment. They loved each other too. And both were as red as a tomato.

_And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

Fai leaned in for a kiss and Kurogane kissed back. It was not a passionate kiss because it was reserved for the ball. It was already clear on who the prince wants to marry. "Sorry. I got too carried away." Fairella said apologeticaly. Kurogane held her for a tight hug. " It's okay. I only want to be with you.

They ate and stayed with each other's company for a while. After that, they fixed everything and left. Fairella was really happy aboutwhat happened and so is Prince Kurogane. She went home only to find an angry stepmother.

"Fairella, you know you are not allowed to go away from this house! Go to your room!" Shouted Tomoyo. "Yes Ste- I mean Tomoyo-sama." She said and walked up to her room in the attic. " Your punishment shall be 2 weeks locked up in you room." Said Tomoyo. Fairella's eyes widened in shock and realization. " No! Please! Don't-!" Pleaded Fairella. Too late. Tomoyo locked Fairella's room. She banged on the door and shouted,"No! Please! I'm sorry! Please let me out!" but it was no use. She cried herself to sleep that very night.

* * *

It was finally Saturday. Everyone was invited to the ball at the country of Celes. King Touya and Royal adviser Yukito decided that this would be for the good of Prince Kurogane so that he can be the next heir to the throne. The preparations were all set and the final thing is to wait for the guests to arrive. 

Meanwhile, everyone in Fairella's house was also preparing for the ball except of course-Fairella. She was crying for she cannot attend and that she would not be able to see the love of her life, Prince Kurogane and that he would be stolen by one of her sisters. It has already been days after she first cried whe they locked her up. A few minutes later and the 3 females left the house, leaving poor Fairella alone.

_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need  
To face the world alone  
They can have their world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart_

A few minutes of crying and she saw sometihing shining. She opened her eyes to see what or who it was. "No need to be afraid child. I am you Fairy Godmother, Yuuko." She said. "Why are you crying, you precious little one?"Asked Yuuko. "I- I won't be able to see my p-prince again. I'm all locked- up in this room and there's nothing- I can do." Explained Fairella. "I can grant you wishes but they come at a fair price." Said Yuuko. "I'll pay anything. I just wish to attend the ball, that's all." Fairella said. Yuuko waved her wand, said a few magic words and Fai was outside, near a beautiful carriage and wearing an elegant gown (which by the way I will be wearing at the haloween party at my school) with her hair pulled up. She hugged Yuuko and said," Thank you Yuuko-san." "Now, for your payment, you must leave the ball at 12 midnight or else, all of this will disappear." Yuuko said. "Okay Yuuko-san. Thank you and goodbye." Fairella said and she stepped into the carriage and off she goes."Wait for me Kuro-fum." She thought.

_I know love will find a way  
Anywhere I go, I'm home  
If you are there beside me  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

"Where is she?" Prince Kurogane thought as he scanned the room. She was not there. "Where could she be?" He thought. "Come on Kurogane, dance with these girls." Ryou said. Syaoran was too busy filling in Sakura because of her short-term (1 day) memory loss (you know, like what happened in the movie 50 First Dates). Suddenly everyone was truck with awe as a maiden with blonde hair, blue eyes and milky-white skin dressed in an elegant white dress with Celesian markings ( Imagine the markings on Fai's coat). Kurogane was pleased that she came and was apparently blushing. However, 3 females were not happy with what they saw.

_I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
And if only they could feel it, too  
The happiness I feel with you_

Kurogane stepped up. Everybody turned their heads and looked at the direction of the couple in the middle of the ballroom. Kurogane offred a dance and they danced the night away. Everybody soon joined in dancing. Kurogane and Fairella moved to someplace secret for a special something. Tomoyo, Mokona and Modoki tried to follow but was stopped ny Syaoran, Sakura and Ryuo.

_They'd know love will find a way  
Anywhere we go, we're home  
If we are there together  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

They stopped in the middle of a bridge near the lake. "Fairella, I love you and will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Asked Kurogane. Kneeling down and handing Fairella a silver ring with a blue and red gemstone on it. "I would love to." Fairella answered. Kurogane slipped the ring into Fairella's finger. Fairealla then hugged Kurogane and they kissed, this time, more passionately like there's no tomorrow or something. Suddenly, the clock rang. It was midnight. Fairella pulled herself away from the kiss and hug. She ran towards a fleet of stairs. "Wait! Fairella! Wait!" Shouted Kurogane. Fairella's slpper slipped but she had no time to pick it up. When she was out of the castle, she got transported back to her locked room,wearing her old clothes but only one glass slipper. She removed it and put it next to her. She looked at thering he gave her. She knows that they both love each other and she will be free soon enough.

_I know love will find a way  
Anywhere I go, I'm home  
If we are there together  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I know love will find a way  
I know love will find a way  
_

The very next day, King Touya announced that every blonde girl in town must try the slipper. Prince Kurogane protested but King Touya just ignored him. All the girls tried as they might, but the shoe was too small for them so it came down to the last house. Tomoyo's albino daughters were putting on blonde wigs. When they came, they tried the slipper but it was too big. "Are you sure there is no one else in this house?" Asked Yukito. "Yes, no one is here but the three of us." Tomyo answered. Fairella heard from Xing Huo(or at least she texted her) about what was happening so she started to climb down 5 minutes ago. She was down when they were about to leave. "Wait! Please! Let me try it on." Fairella said. Yukito rushed towards Fairella but Tomoyo tripped him causing the glass slipper to break."No!" Yukito desperately shouted." But I have the other pair."And she showed it to them and it was a perfect fit. Kurogane went out of the carraige and saw Fairella."F-Fairella!" He shouted and hugged her tight. She showed him the ring and they both went to the castle. They got married, ruled fairly over Celes and lived happily with their daughter, Yui.

* * *

EPILOGUE:

* * *

They were playing in the field. Fairella, Kurogane and Yui. Yui was a baeutiful little girl with black-blue hair and purple eyes. Fairella kept all their memories in a scrapbook. They usually sang this song to put Yui to sleep. They became a happy royal family. 

Oroshitate no SHATSU o kite arukidasou  
Asa no hikari KIRAKIRA to sasotteru Kizutsuita sono bun dake Tasashiku nareru kara  
Kitto mayotta hi mo naita hi mo Taisetsu na Takaramono Doko ni datte aru you na ichinichi ni datte Suteki na ichibyou Tsumatteru Mirai no DOA hiraite saa hajimeyou Atarashii kisetsu ga matteru Shiroi chizu no mannaka de dare datte Jibun dake no ikisaki o sagashiteru Daijoubu donna yoru mo Ashita ni tsuzuku kara Sotto te o nobaseba itsu no hi ka Kagayaki o Tsukameru yo Toomawari de kizuita sagashiteta yume wa Sunao ni naranakya Mienai ne Kumori sora no kita demo kokoro no naka ni Itsumo taiyou daite yukou

"I love Fairella." Said Kurogane. " I love you to Kuro-ai" Said Fairella. They watched Yui sleeping peacefully in her room.

**THE END**

* * *

_**A/N: **Please review... It took me a whole day to write this so PLEASE REVIEW!_

Onegai! Arigatou!

_Makulay ang buhay sa sinabawang gulay. _Means life is colorful with vegetable soup.

Sorry... My first language is Filipino so I don't write english that well. It almost made me nosebleed because it was a bit hard.


End file.
